Midnight Rains
by Faerie Rose
Summary: A short one shot about Kaiba and Anzu. Fighting is something they do only in the eye of the public. But once out at midnight in the rain, what happens when they're finally out of the rain?  Rated to be safe... warning:stripping and implied sexual content.


Chibi: It's ten after twelve, and I get inspiration to actually put a plot into action and I forget the plot. Yay. So this is what I came up with. Don't own Yugioh.

Warnings: Implied sexual content.

-----------------

The sky roared and flickered making the rain seem to fall harder on the two bickering teenagers standing under a street light. The tall brunette stood with his arms outstretched in frustration while his purple trench coat flapped unmercifully against his drenched body. Her hands on her hips and hair clinging annoyingly at her face, she glared at him. Her clothes were sticking to her perfect curves as the rain seemed to cause them both to glow.

"There is no way I would ever consider it, Mazaki!" He glared at her.

"Well I don't see another choice, Kaiba!" She put her hands across her chest.

He snorted, "It's called walking to Kaiba Corp."

She sent him an incredulous look, "Are you out of your mind?! It's at least two miles from here."

He shrugged, "It's better than your idea."

She huffed, "My idea is better than walking in the rain at midnight."

He rolled his eyes, "It's your fault that my cell phone broke and that we're standing out here in the rain in the first place."

"My fault?" She shrieked. "You're the one who decided that it was 'interrupting' and threw it at the wall."

They sent heated glares each other as the wind picked up and the storm raged on. It wasn't a very cold night but the rain had a bone chilling effect. They had each spent a better part of their day wandering around town and hitting all the little shops until heading to Kaiba's office for a little while and then resuming to previous shopping activities. Time was a lost concept that day and thus they had not realized how late it was once it started to rain. After all, it was a rare time when each of the two could slip out of the comforts of their normal lives and friends to spend some time collaborating.

"Seto Kaiba will you for once in your life listen to reason?" She growled.

Kaiba crossed his arms and replied coolly, "Anzu Mazaki perhaps it is you who needs to take the time to think about the situation at hand."

She quirked a brow.

"Have you forgotten what your-"

"They're on a trip for the weekend."

"Surely Yugi and-"

"I only told them my parents were leaving, not that I was staying home." She replied.

Kaiba took this into consideration for merely a second before grabbing her hand and leading her in the opposite direction he was facing. She rolled her eyes and trotted along beside him. They were stepping through puddles and the rain seemed to move aside as though saying they were granted passage. This went on for two blocks before they entered a building and hopped up a few flights of stairs. Elevators here were too slow he had always claimed. She never minded the wait.

She turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, gently gliding inside. He followed and locked each lock on the door to the small apartment.

"Give me your clothes." She demanded.

He raised a brow and asked, "What?"

"Give me your clothes." She repeated sternly.

Rolling his eyes he took off his shoes and handed her his socks, coat, shirt, and pants. She pointed to his boxers and he gave her a slightly shocked slightly annoyed look before motioned to him to get moving. Successfully attaining all of his clothes she tossed him a towel and left the room.

"What exactly are you doing?" He called.

"Drying your clothes." She called back loading his clothes and her own into the small dryer.

He grumbled and dried himself off while walking into her bedroom and sitting on the bed. She returned moments later in a silk robe and her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. He gave her a once over and frowned. She smirked and crawled on top of him pushing him back onto the mound of pillows she kept on her bed.

"Are you sure that they won't come knocking on the door tomorrow?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you sure that Mokuba has no clue why you've "been working so late?" She replied.

"Touché." She mumbled before placing his lips on her own and tugging at the tie wrapped around her.

She smiled and ripped the towel out from underneath him. "As always."

---

Beep. Beep. Beep. Smash.

"If it's not cell phones, it's your friends, if it's not your friends, it's your parents, if it's not your parents, it's Mokuba, if it's not Mokuba, it's a Ra damned alarm clock." He grumbled and rolled over pulling her closer to him.

She sighed and shook her head, "I guess that means we're doing more shopping today."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "It's not suppose to rain today either."

She smiled and yawned drifting yet again into a peaceful slumber. "It doesn't have to rain in order for us to get wet."

He propped himself on one arm and looked down at her, "Elaborate."

She giggled and pulled him back down, "You might not like small places, but a small shower makes for a nice place for a couple."

He smirked and kissed her cheek, "I like the way you think."

--------

Chibi: Well I was gonna end it after the "as usual" comment but since Jenn asked, I extended it a bit. Reviews are loovveeeed. :D


End file.
